Monotones and major lifts
by HereandForeverafter
Summary: Sequel to Little did you know. Ichigo and Deep blue's relationship starts with a bang, will their inner love keep them together or drive them apart, rated M for future chappies. The couple are in for some ups and downs; a hidden truth is revealed!
1. Harsh truth

**Hello and welcome to the new sequel to the much loved 'Little did you know'. Now I had a few comments on how short the story was but there was a method in the madness, let me ensure you on that one! Ha ha! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT I DO OWN A 5p COIN AND VERY STUPID GINGER CAT!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter one<p>

It has been three weeks since I have been free from that cave-in shop; things have changed a bit since then. The mews had not talked to me once, even when I did go to work. That was another thing that has changed; work. Since Lenix had _betrayed_ his followers, they had not attacked the town, not once has an alarm been raised but since I am no longer welcomed there. Why should it bother me? And speaking of the power over lord himself; Lenix has been spending more time with then I could wish for.

Not only are his visits becoming more frequent but they are becoming longer too, luckily he only spent time with me when my parents were either out or asleep. So as I had expected he appeared in the corner of my dimly lit room with a warm smile on his pale face.

"You don't look surprised to see me, my Ichigo" Lenix whispered as he walked the small distance between him and me.

"You come by very night so, how can I be surprised?" He chuckled at my remark as he sat himself down beside me on my bed. I sighed as I closed the book I was trying to read. Now that my hands were free; Lenix took a hold of one and just held it like my hand was made from glass, and could easily break. He had become so gentle towards me since he stated that I am to be his mate.

"You know the reason why I come here, don't you?" He asked raising an eyebrow ever so slightly. I knew why he was here every night; to try and make me accept him as _my_ mate, so that I could become his mate. I sighed inwards, he was never going to stop.

"Yes, but one would think that you would rather sleep in my bed rather than one's own bed" My attempt at trying to sound posh and clever was a rather vain attempt and only earned me a muffle laugh. Casting him a glare, he fell silent; but his laugher rumbled into a strong chuckle.

"Yeah about the sleeping. . . They have finally decided to kick me out, so your place has become another, hm; home. Sort of speak" As he spoke, he rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, using his free hand. Still glaring at him, I let that sink in; my room had just become his _home._ this produced a small smile to appear on my face.

"Well, isn't that what you were waiting for? I mean, so now you can spent all your free time with me, but do you mean _finally_?" I asked, raising an eyebrow like he had done. Lenix merely just rolled his eyes before answering me.

"Oh, I was just merely speaking, Ichigo. But in a way; yes, this was what I have been waiting for. They just took their sweet time at not only coming up with the idea but actually making a move in my direction, if you get what I mean?" I had to smile at how annoyed he sounded as he spoke of his so-called _followers_. "Anyways, how has your day been, Ichigo? Good I hope" Then the smile dropped. Lenix saw this and wrapped an arm around my back and rested his hand on my shoulder.

"My day has been the same as every other day, since I don't have to go to work and my schooling days are numbered now for the next few weeks, I have basicly nothing to do. So, my day has been a real drag; do you know how long I have spent reading that book?" Lenix followed the finger that pointed at the book that lay open from where I had last read, the book with a broken spine, the book that looks like it has seen better days. Lenix chewed his lower lip at this before speaking to me.

"I am guessing a while, and are all your days like that; because that is nearly enough the same answer I get every night I ask you, how's your day been" I just nodded, now tired at the mention of how boring my days are now. I let out a deep sigh. Lenix gave me a weak smile whilst rubbing up and down on the side of my arm; with the hand that had been resting on my shoulder.

Lenix has changed so much since our time in the caved-in shop, but what I wanted to know was; what had thrown him into the weak point in the rock wall? And why he was so quick to change how he made people see him, was he really a nice person? Or was it just Masaya managing to gain some control of the _evil_ alien lord? I gasped inwards, how could I forget Masaya? I had to know; what has happen to my Masaya?

"Lenix, what has happened to Masaya? I mean, is he the one who has changed you?" My voice came out quiet and shaky, Lenix just stared at me before releasing his hold of my hand and removing his arm from around me. We sat there in silence, staring at each other. I had to know. . .

"Why do you ask of _him_, Ichigo?" His face taking on a pained expression as he asked. I gulped.

"He is- was my boyfriend before you had to be _reawaken_" Lenix flinched as I spat out the last word. "I just want to know; who is it really coming to see every night?" Lenix just stared, his face become angered but he was fighting. Fighting what?

"It's me who comes to you every damn night, Ichigo! Not that pathetic little Earthling. He is here but he is weak. . . He is dying!" Silence, now all we did was glare at each other, I was near boiling point. Masaya was dying and Lenix was all to happy about that. That made me shake with anger, as the silence grew so did my anger. I needed him out of my room, I wanted him out of my room and far way from me.

"Get out" I hissed at him, he stared whilst his eyebrows connected.

"What? You'll making me leave; why?" Lenix demanded. I took a deep breath.

"I said, get out; I don't want to see you until I am ready to speak to you. Now leave, _Deep blue_" With one last glare he was gone, _Masaya_; was all I thought as my head made contact with the pillow. As I lay there, and thought over the last few moment ion with _him_, maybe I did the right thing but I could already feel the guilt; he has no home. I had just taken that away from him. Ripped it away, like gum stuck to the bottom of your shoe. I was right, weren't I? A few nights without me wouldn't kill him, would it? There came a breeze, I knew what this meant.

"I said stay away, until I am ready" My voice muffled by the pillow. The was silence as my only reply. I decided to face him.

"I said- oh, Kish?"

* * *

><p><strong>Awww, don't you feel sorry for Deep blue? O_o There, this is the first chappy so tell what you think! Some of those questions in the chappy will be answered later on in the story, so don't worry. R&amp;R Please!<strong>

**THANKS GUYS, SEE YOU SOON :D**


	2. Unfair life

**Hey there guys, here is the next chappy!**

**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE CHARACTERS THAT I HAPPEN TO MAKE UP!**

**This chappy is from Deep blue's point of view, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter two<p>

Life can be so unfair. For me; that is mostly the case, life hated me and for that. I hated life, my life.

Thing had been going so well will that mew. . .Ichigo. What had I don for her get rid of me? I was only telling her truth and only the truth. What had angered me, was the fact that she still wants that pathetic human; what good could heof ever of brought her. . .? Nothing, was the only real answer.

Nothing was what I had at the moment; I _had _a home, I _had_ a life or a reason for one. For once in many years; I was happy. Why couldn't she see that? Blinded by the need for that human boy. I felt empty; cold and alone, just like I was for most of my life.

The only company I had now was the darkness of the cities alley ways; these were _home_ for now.

"The one night _she_ decides to get rid of me, and it rains" I growled as water began to fall from the night sky, the dark greyish clouds taking on a gloomy glow from the bright lights that called the city, home. How I hated humans for what they have and are doing to their planet. I sighed out tiredly, as I took shelter under an overhang of a door that led out into the alley way. Slowly I sank to the concrete ground.

"This will have to do for tonight" I whispered as I tried to make myself comfortable. Sighing as I gazed out from where I was resting, into the dark alley. I stared and saw nothing.

As time drew on and the rain gained in strength. I began to dream although I was half awake, but these were not dreams; just memories. . .

**o o o o o**

". . . I want you to become my mate" At first there was no real reply; just a stare, a wide eye stare. This made me chuckle at the young girl beneath me. She was silent for a few seconds before she finally spoke.

"Don't you think, that will cause problems. I mean, we are meant to -"

"I know fully well what we are and aren't meant to be, Ichigo. I want you regardless" I knew I was whining but I did truly want her, too many years I have been alone, but I am sick and tired of living a cold lonely life. Lowering my head, I softly kissed her neck before whispering into her soft skin. "I have already told you this, Ichigo. I have fallen for you. I am in love with you"

**o o o o o**

That memory felt like I have lived a million years after that, time has caused to much of a gap. Moving again as so that I was no longer resting against the cold brick wall of the sheltered door way; and so that I was laying down on the cold porch way, another memory began as I started to drift.

**o o o o o**

Ichigo's room was tinier than I thought, but just as I thought everything was in a wide range of pink; in many different shades, rose to hot pink back to baby pink. Even the dim desk lamp gave out a pinkish glow. The only thing that weren't pink was the door and the ceiling. It was girly, too girly. It was Ichigo.

Whilst I had been taking in the look of her bedroom, she had sat up on her bed and had also closed the book she had been reading. When I realized she was watching, I gaze her warming smile; in which she returned.

"I know you said that you would visit me, I didn't expect it so soon. . .don't take that the wrong way, though" Her voice smiled as well as her face, her had the pinkish glow on it from the desk lamp on her bedside table. Making her look even more beautiful.

"I gave you my word, being a gentleman; I intend to keep my word" I smiled, taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "How has your day been?" Ichigo shrugged at the question.

"It been okay, I suppose. The mews have been acting out of character apart from Pudding. School was a drag but I can't wait for it to start dying down for the big break up; which means to me. . . No more school! But other than that; my day has been pretty easy going" once she had finished, she patted the space besides her on the bed, motioning me to move next to her. And so I moved.

Once I was next to her, my arm found themselves round her waist, she blushed at this but I just smiled and pulled her closer to me.

"Are you going to back to me every night, Lenix?" She asked in a drowsy voice. I smiled, if my smile could get any bigger.

"As long as you want me" Once I had send the last word, I kissed the top of her head, tasting the strawberry scent of her shampoo.

**o o o o o**

Now I was laying on the cold porch way, shaking; my silent tears raking chaos within my body. As the rain drove on and the cold wind throw itself down the dark alley. I felt done of the biting cold that the wind promised. Sleep was I did, dream I did not. _Ichigo, what have I done for the past to haunt me so?_ Sighing, I rolled over. Facing my back to the disgusting world that the horrid human call _home_.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww, poor poor Deep blue. . . Any whoooo; right that was chappy 2, R&amp;R please!<strong>

**IMPORTANT NOTICE; If you have at any stage been affected by the dialogue within this chapter, please PM me.**

**IF NOT THEN DON'T BOTHER BECAUSE THAT WOULD BOTH YOUR'S AND MY TIME. THANKS GUYS AND WILL UPDATE SOON! BYE FOR NOW :D **


End file.
